Question: Subtract.
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}8- 6.2\\\\ &=8.0- 6.2\\\\ &=80\text{ tenths} - 62\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=18\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=1.8 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths ${8}$ $.$ $0$ ${6}$ $.$ $2$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Ones $.$ Tenths $\overset{7}{\cancel{{8}}}$ $.$ $\overset{10}{\cancel{0}}$ $-$ $6$ $.$ $2$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $1$ $.$ $8$ $1.8 =8 - 6.2$